Conventionally, there has been a technique of rotating an image or information such as a map displayed on a display screen by a user's touch operation. However, there is a problem that, when an angle to rotate information is great (e.g. the information is rotated 180 degrees), a user has difficulty in performing a rotating operation.
As a measure for such a problem, for example, a technique of rotating a map or the like in a state where a user touches (is in touch with) two points on a display screen, and then continues the rotating operation by using only one point while leaving the other one point of the two points is disclosed (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Furthermore, a technique of, when a user rotates a map in a state where the user touches two points on a display screen, rotating the map at a rate corresponding to a moving distance of a finger is disclosed (see, for example, Patent Document 2).